Everything Changes
by madd-cow911
Summary: Two girls have become spirit detectives, but there's a small problem. Can they overcome the aftermath? Will they find love in the process? Rated for later chapters. [HieixOC KuramaxOC]
1. The Meeting

-1**Hello all! This is another fanfic or my very own…geez I'm hyper. I've decided since YuYu Hakusho's fun and cool, I'd make a fanfic for it! Well, here goes nothing…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1: The Tellings

"So what're we here for anyway?" Yusuke asked. He and the other spirit detectives had been called the Spirit World on 'urgent matters.'

"I need you to meet two people," Koenma explained as he walked with them to his office.

"Well, if that's all it was, why couldn't it wait?" Yusuke asked again. "I was busy kickin' Kuwabara's ass at the arcade!"

"Well then, it will just have to wait, now won't it. These people will be spirit detectives with you from now on. They will be moving in with you and…"

"Hey, hey! Don't we get any say in this?" Yusuke asked, yet again.

"No, you don't and quit interrupting me! Save all your questions for when I've finished, if you don't mind." Koenma told him.

"We don't need anymore idiots on this team, we have enough as it is. These girls will only drag us down." Hiei spoke up.

"Oh, I doubt that." Koenma replied.

"What's so special about them, huh?" Kuwabara asked. "Like, what can they do? Are they demons?"

"Yes, I would like to know the answers to these questions also." Kurama said.

"Come, they're waiting for us in my office." Koenma pointed out as he hurried them along.

As they neared the door, they heard yelling. They couldn't quite make out the words, but they could tell that someone was clearly upset. Koenma just sighed and said, "I was afraid this would happen," as he opened the door. The yelling grew louder as they could now see who the voices belonged to.

"Shut up! You think you know everything! You don't know anything!" a girl yelled. She had white hair that reached to the middle of her back. Her red eyes looked almost black and her skin was a slight tan. She wore a red tank top with a pair of gray kapris.

"Calm down, Nephrite! She's not worth it, she's not worth it!" said another girl who was trying to calm the first girl down. She had dark blue hair that flowed down to her waist, her dark gray eyes filled with worry. She was wearing a black midriff and dark green shorts.

"Yes, I think to be wise for you to listen to her," said another girl. This one, however, the boys knew. Her name was Sapphire Moshiru, she was afire demon and Hiei's girlfriend. She had long black hair and the same dark red eyes as the first girl (darker than Hiei's). She was wearing a dark purple t-shirt with black shorts.

"Shut up! You think you're so special?! Why don't you get up and fight me, huh?! Are you scared? Do you think I'll beat your sorry ass this time, is that it?" the first girl yelled again.

"Maybe I will!" Sapphire yelled back. But no matter how much the girl struggled to get free, her friend would not let her go, so they couldn't fight.

"That's enough you two!" Koenma yelled silencing them both and causing the girl's struggle to stop. "I swear one little family reunion and everyone goes crazy. Sapphire, you weren't even supposed to be here."

"And why not? If this is a team meeting, shouldn't I be in on it?" she asked the prince.

"You are on no team here, but these two will be shortly." Koenma informed everyone and waving the two strange girls over, he asked, "Won't you two join and become spirit detectives?"

"Sure Koenma, why not! Let's join! Come on, Nephrite, please?" the second girl pleaded.

The other girl growled slightly, but sighed and said, "Alright Lily, Koenma, we'll join. But, don't forget you still owe us for saving your life and now for joining your team."

"Of course, how could I forget? Those demons would have killed me had you two not shown up." Koenma said.

"Hey, how come she gets to be on the team and I don't?" Sapphire asked Koenma, her anger rising again.

"Oh, just give it a rest already! God, your such a brat, get used to not getting what you want." Nephrite said, this time not so harsh.

"What the hell do you mean by tha--!"

"So, what're your names? If we're going to working together, we might as well get to know each other, right?" Kurama said cutting Sapphire off before something else started. He had never really liked her, he always felt like he just couldn't trust her.

The second girl nodded her head, "Right! My name is Lily Negumi! What's yours?" _'He's kinda cute.' _she thought.

"My name is Kurama." He said seeming nice enough, "What's your name he asked the first girl, even though they already knew it.

"Name's Nephrite. Nephrite Moshiru, nice to meet you." she said.

"Hey, don't use my last name you little tramp!" Sapphire seemed instantly angered.

"What did you call me?"

"Did I stutter? Hell, you might as well be one since your mother was one, too. It probably runs in the family."

"You bitch!" Nephrite swung and hit Sapphire square in the face sending her flying into the wall. When she pulled her hand back it was consumed in flames.

"You're on fire!" Kuwabara yelled pointing at Nephrite's arm.

"You're crazier than you look. I'm not burning dumbass, I did that myself. It happens when I get angry." she explained. "She's really the only one who can make me that upset."

"Yeah, and the fact that they're sisters doesn't help much. One time her whole body was on fire." Lily informed them. "Nephrite has always loved her sister, she just doesn't like that way she acts or the things she says."

"Why's that?" Yusuke asked now interested in their purpose for fighting. Hiei had walked over to Sapphire helping her up.

"Because we're different." Nephrite said sadly. Her eyes were downcast, even Lily, who'd been happy only seconds before looked sad, and Koenma seemed to have a knowing look on his face showing that he had heard this before.

"How different can you be? I mean, you're sisters right? It can't be that bad." Kuwabara pointed out.

"You're wrong. We are nothing alike and we never will be. God, I can't even stand to look at her! She's nothing compared to me! I should have her position! She has no right to--" Once again, Sapphire was cut off from her ranting. Nephrite was practically running out the door, Lily right on her heels.

"Nephrite! Nephrite wait!" Lily called after her. Once they had left…

"What the hell was that all about, huh?! That's no way to talk to your sister, I don't care how different you are!" Yusuke yelled at Sapphire. She seemed stunned he would say that to her, Kuwabara trying to put things together, Kurama had that calm anger thing going on, and Hiei seemed peeved at Yusuke for yelling at Sapphire like that, but was confused as to why she would say that to her sister.

Koenma walked over to his desk and sat down. "I'm afraid, Yusuke, that no matter how right I think you are, there is much more to this situation than meets the eye." Koenma informed him. "You see they have different mothers. They are half sisters."

"Still don't get it," Yusuke and Kuwabara said together.

"Yes, why would that give them cause to fight the way they do?" Kurama asked.

"Sapphire's father was a fire demon, as was her mother. That's why she's a full fire demon. But, while Nephrite and Sapphire share the same fire demon father, Nephrite's mother was human." Koenma informed them.

"Wow. So, she's only half demon." Kuwabara said after putting two and two together.

"Yeah, but why should that interfere, I mean you're sisters?" Yusuke directed his question to Sapphire. She looked about ready to kill with all this talk of her sister.

"Because, her blood is spoiled. You're either human or demon, not both. Because _her_ mother made _my_ father weak. He died protecting both of them! It's all their fault he's dead!" She seemed to be making herself upset at this point, but she tried to remain calm. Hiei was trying to calm her down. She hadn't talked about her father's death before.

"You know that's not true. I hope you did not tell any of that crap to Nephrite when she was younger. She looked up to you, you know that don't you? After all, you are her elder by eight years, and she was only three when it happened. You must've realized that she would've grown up believing that." Koenma said. He was trying to ask her if she _had_ said that to her, but could not find the words to do so.

Sapphire was silent. She didn't, no, couldn't say a word. She only stared at him knowing he wanted an answer to his understood question, but she couldn't bring herself to answer it.

"You didn't! Why?" Koenma began to yell, "Why? How--" he was to frustrated to finish reprimanding her. He didn't realize that she would go and do something so low and reckless.

Everything was quiet for a while, then the door burst open with a very angry Lily standing in the doorway.

WHAM! (I still suck at sound effects)

Next thing you know, Sapphire was in the center of a pretty large hole in the wall and Lily had Hiei's sword to her neck. "What the hell was that for?" Hiei yelled.

"Leave me alone!" Lily yelled back. She shoved Hiei (and his sword) out of her way, and ran over to Sapphire. She grabbed her by her shoulders and began to shake her while screaming, "How could you? How could you do that to her? She was only three years old!"

(HIEI'S POV)

Lily just pushed me away from her. I noticed her shaking Sapphire and screaming at her, "How could you? How could you do that to her? She was only three years old!"

'_What is she talking about?'_ I thought. I was confused, as was everyone else. Lily was crying when she finally pulled herself away from Sapphire and slumped on the floor seemingly lifeless. "Do you have any idea what you've done to her? How you've made her feel? Do you even care?" she began to ask, "She still loves you. Think about it." She got up and left the room closing the door behind her.

Sapphire's face went from a stunned expression to one of confusion then settled on one of anger yet again. Koenma addressed us all. "These girls will be your new teammates. Any questions? No, good. You may go."

We left.

**How was that? Hope it was alright…it took me forever to write and I'm already almost finished with the second chapter. A lot unfolded itself in this chapter. The next one should be just as informative I guess.**

**I'm still always open and accepting to all reviews, suggestions, ideas, and flames! So, anything you have would be nice, Thanx to all!**

**By the by, Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/ Happy Kwanzaa to all! **

**(I'm trying to be universal)**


	2. New Faces or Old Ones?

**FINALLY---another chapter from yours truly---my friend is getting angry with me I think…I keep pointing out her grammatical errors…but I can't help it cries**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2: New Faces--or Old Ones?

(LILY'S POV)

It has been a week since Nephrite and I became spirit detectives. The tension is so thick, though how could you think it wouldn't be? Every time Sapphire and Nephrite are in the same room together, no one says a word. Nephrite seems to be feeling a little better though since I talked to her in the hallway. I still can't believe Sapphire would say something like that to her…

---_Flashback---_

_I was following Nephrite as she ran through the hallways. "Nephrite, please stop!" I called after her. She turned a corner, I followed, but couldn't see her anywhere. But then I heard something…crying? But, who--I looked and saw Nephrite sitting with her back against the wall--crying. "Nephrite? Nephrite what's wrong?" I knew her sister had said some lowdown things, but it usually takes more than that to push her to tears._

"_Wh-why does she…always… have to say things like that?" Nephrite asked as she continued to cry. "She's always…been like that. Ever…ever since--" She stopped talking, but began to cry a little harder this time. _

"_Ever since what? What happened, Nephrite?" I asked her…_

_---End Flashback---_

She told me about how her sister always told her she was worthless. She told me how Sapphire always said it was her mother's fault. She told me that when her mother was dying, she became so upset that she said all of those horrible things to her. She died--Nephrite felt terrible. She really loved her mother, she was just angry. She loves her sister, too. Even though she treats her badly, she still loves her.

(GENERAL POV)

Nephrite was in her room. That seemed to be where she spent most of her time these days. Sapphire talked a lot, Nephrite didn't talk much at all. Until…

"I think I have an idea to get Nephrite to talk more." Yusuke announced one afternoon. "I have to call them first though. Be right back." Before anyone could protest, he was already up the stairs.

"What do you guys think he's gonna do?" Kuwabara asked.

"Probably something stupid," Hiei said. Sapphire was sitting next to him grinning.

"I think it's better this way. She can talk non-stop if you let her. I prefer not to hear her irritating voice any more than I already have to," she said.

"Oh, give it a rest already! It's all your fault anyway." Lily was still upset with Sapphire and Kurama was sitting next to her trying to calm her down.

"Okay, it's all set up!" Yusuke said as he came downstairs. "They'll be here tonight to hang out and meet the new teammates," he said looking over at Lily.

"Who's coming over?" Kurama asked him.

"The girls and some other friends we've made." This he said while grinning.

---Later That Night---

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he ran to the entryway. All of the sudden everyone heard, "Yukina!!" They already knew who it was. Kuwabara and the girls soon came into the living room where they all began to talk.

"So, where are they?!" Botan asked excitedly. They had all been so eager to meet the new recruits.

Lily decided to step up, "Hi, my name is Lily Negumi. What's yours?" Lily said with a smile.

"I'm Botan, Grim Reaper and guide to the River Styx!" she said in very preppy-like manner.

"Hi, I'm Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend." Yusuke walked over to Keiko as she said this.

"And I'm Yukina, it's very nice to meet you." She said with a sweet smile. "But wait, I thought Yusuke told us there were two of you?"

"Yes, well," Kurama sputtered as he thought of a way to word the situation. "You see, the other, Nephrite Moshiru, is upstairs in her room right now." He decided that was the best way to inform the girls of Nephrite's absence.

"Oh, that's right! We forgot…Koenma told us yesterday about what happened between Nephrite and Sapphire. We're sorry Lily. We had no idea things had gotten this bad," Botan pointed out.

"So, she won't leave her room?" Keiko asked.

"Actually, she does come out when she needs to. And she lets people come to see her sometimes. But yeah, for the most part she just stays in her room all day." Lily informed them. Just then, there was another knock at the door.

"I'll get it this time." Yusuke walked off to answer the door before anyone could say otherwise. "Hey guys, nice to see ya again! Right this way." They rolled their eyes at the thought of Yusuke acting like anything that resembled a gentleman. The sound of footsteps grew louder as they walked into the room. Everyone looked up and saw a group of four people standing there.

"Hey guys, what's up?" It was a little boy who said this. "My name is Rinku and these are my friends Chu, Touya, and Jin," he informed all the new faces in the room. As he pointed to each they gave some indication of 'hello'.

What're you guys doing here?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, Yusuke 'ere gave us a ring an' asked us to come on ova'. Said somethin' 'bout some kinda shindig." Chu answered with a thick Australian accent. He then walked over to Lily. "I don't rememba' eva' seein' you before, Sheila."

"Oh that's right! I'm Lily, one of the new members of team Urameshi," she told them brightly.

"Well then, where's the other one? There should be two of you," Touya asked impatiently.

"Been wonderin' that meself. My ears been pointin' an' twitchin' fer a while now!" Jin said. And indeed his ears were rather pointy and moving. Lily was kinda creeped out by this. They heard a noise coming from the stairs and turned around. Nephrite was standing there staring at the new guys that had come over. "How--?" she failed to finish her sentence and so left it hanging. She slowly walked down the stairs, never taking her eyes off of them. When she made it to the bottom she turned and walked towards them. They stared at each other.

"Ha-ha! I knew we'd see you again!" Rinku had latched himself onto Nephrite.

"Well, 'ello there, Sheila! 'Ow's it been?" Chu asked.

"I've been alright, Chu. How have you all been?" she asked them seeming happier than she had all week.

"Oh great, now she won't shut up." Nephrite stated among the constant chatter between Rinku, Jin, Touya, Nephrite, and Chu.

"Why don't you shut up, huh? I really don't think anyone would mind too much." Lily said going back to watching Nephrite with a smile. Her friend was going back to herself.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, there you go! Sorry it took me soooo long to get this one out, but I got a new laptop and the Microsoft Word program wouldn't work so I had to go buy a newer version and load it on to my computer. **

**I tried my best to type in Chu and Jin's accents…I hope I did okay.**

**Thanx for being so patient and bearing with me through this and I'm sorry if it seems short…**


	3. Just When Things Were Looking Up

**Hey everyone!! I'm sooooo sorry-- and I know I keep saying (well, typing) this, but I mean it—I really am trying to get these out faster, but school sucks ass and my teachers give me homework over breaks (which, quite personally, I think is bullshit but that's just me).**

**Anywayz, I won't dump on you guys anymore and get on with the story!**

**Oh—a little note::: Hiei may be kinda OOC in this one…just leave a review or message me and tell me if it was too much or something…I'm still such a noob…**

Chapter 3: Just When Things Were Looking Up…

"I really didn't think I'd see you guys for a while!" Nephrite was talking to the guys that had just walked in. She definitely seemed to know them and she seemed to be pretty happy with them.

"Am l missing something here? Do you guys already know each other?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, actually we met not too long ago. When Lily went off to train, I went exploring through the Makai and happened to run into these guys and decided to stay with them for a while." Nephrite explained.

"Oh, so that's where you went. I had forgotten about that. Thanks for taking care of her, guys I know this one can be such a handful." Lily began ruffling Nephrite's hair as she said this making her laugh as she tried to push her hand away.

"Whatever! I'm not that bad!" Nephrite retorted, finally able to free her head from Lily.

"Yeah, right! You were indeed a handful. Between the four of you, I couldn't tell who was worse. Always creating some kind of chaos and stirring things up—not to mention your curiosity. It drove me insane." Touya said immediately quieting the four rioters (Jin, Chu, Nephrite, and Rinku).

"Hey now, that's not very nice!" complained Rinku.

"Yeah, come on Touya. You had fun, too! You can't be mean like that," agreed Nephrite.

"Yeah, Sheila's righ'! She came an' got us up an' out! Even gave lil' Rinku 'ere someone new ta play with. Want some'a this, love?" Chu said while offering Lily some of his drink. She simply shook her head and walked over by Nephrite.

"Don' forget how she liked the flyin' part! We went flyin' high, then I'd let go an' try ta catch 'er 'fore she hit the ground. Ya liked that one, right?" Jin had his arm over Nephrites shoulders while trying to explain his favorite part of her visit.

"I don't know why you'd want to catch her. That seems like the perfect opportunity to get rid of her, to me." Sapphire came up behind Nephrite making her jump a bit. "Oh, did that scare you? So sorry, sister dear," she added with sarcasm.

"Apology accepted," Nephrite replied equally sarcastic.

"Don't you talk to me like that you little--!"

"Ladies, please!" Kurama stepped in to stop them before the situation escalated. Nephrite calmed down and went with Lily, Kuwabara, and Yusuke to meet the girls. Sapphire, however, took a little more effort, but was able to eventually (with the help of Hiei) calm down enough to join everyone else.

"Where did Nephrite go?" Kurama asked as he came into the main room with Hiei and Sapphire.

"Oh, she went in the kitchen with Lily. They said they would make dinner for all of us." Keiko told him.

"I even offered to help, but they said they wouldn't hear of it." Yukina added.

"Come to think of it we've never had either of them cook before, huh?" Kuwabara directed his question to Yusuke.

"Hey, you're right! We've never tried their cooking before." Yusuke turned and looked over to Chu and the others, "So, how's Nephrite's cooking?"

"Oh, I like her food a real lot! It tastes so good!" Rinku said as he jumped around the room. The others all agreed giving their opinions here and there.

The conversation changed topics frequently as they waited for the two girls to finish making dinner. Time seemed to pass quickly because they soon received the invite to come in and eat. Upon entering the kitchen, they saw lots of food on the table and in different varieties, too. "Whoa, what a spread!" Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed simultaneously. They made an attempt at jumping for the table, but Lily stopped tem just short of their destinations.

"Not yet! Can't you two wait until everyone's had a seat first?" Lily said, scolding them.

"NO!"

"Well, you're just gonna have to, so there." Once everyone had taken their seats and got what they wanted, Yusuke and Kuwabara were given their personal go ahead to eat.

"Hey, this is really good!" Kuwabara complimented.

"Well worth the wait," Yusuke agreed.

"Yes, thank you for making all of this for us, it's quite delicious." It seemed Kurama's compliment was extra special to Lily. From across the table, Nephrite could see her face go red when he said it.

"It wasn't a problem. We don't mind cooking and thought we should do something for everyone since they came to visit." Nephrite replied saving Lily the trouble of having to form a complete thought. Lily sent a silent message of gratitude to her friend as her complexion began to return to its normal state. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Well, we can train, we have a game room (A/N: I sooooo wish I had one of those!!!!), watch TV, just yer average stuff," Yusuke supplied her with an answer to her question.

"Cool. I'm just glad it's not gonna be like at our place." Nephrite said sighing happily.

"Really, what was it like?" Kuwabara asked.

"It wasn't all that bad, I will admit, but it wasn't much fun at all. Lily had me training with her day in and day out! I definitely got stronger from it, but we rarely ever took time out to play, ya know?" Nephrite told them.

"Oh, be quiet. You know that there is still room for both of us to improve," Lily said.

"Yeah, I know. There's always room to improve," Nephrite said sighing, this time, in defeat.

"What kind of training did you do? You both seem to be quite strong," Kurama asked them.

"Actually, even though we both trained with each other we trained differently. When I fight, I try to use my head, but sometimes it gets difficult so I just go to relying on strength and speed to win. Lily here, she's more of a thinker when it comes to fighting. She wins against me because of it. Sometimes I can beat her, but I'll continue to fail until I can learn to use my head," Nephrite explained as everyone listened patiently.

"That sounds a lot like our Kurama here. He always thinks about everything during his fights," Yusuke told Nephrite.

"Really?" Nephrite got a sly look on her face, but no one except Lily noticed it. "Maybe Lily and Kurama should have a match sometime. It might be fun to watch, ya know?"

"Oh no, I couldn't—"she tried to express her opposition while trying to kick Nephrite under the table, but was slightly interrupted.

"I wouldn't mind at all. In fact, I think it's a great idea, don't you Miss Negumi?" Kurama said, smiling over at Lily.

"Uh, y-y-yeah. Sure. Great idea." Lily stuttered out her reply causing Nephrite to giggle across the table.

All in all, dinner ended without a hitch (even though some pretty hard glares were sent Nephrite's way by Sapphire, but they went hardly unnoticed). Everyone found a room and went to bed after an evening of small reunions and good food.

The next morning, Lily was awakened by screaming. Nephrite screaming. She practically leaped out of bed thinking that Sapphire may have been trying to hurt her and ran down the stairs and out the door. Some of the others had also heard the screaming and were wondering what was going on as well. Although, upon arriving in the kitchen, they noticed that Sapphire was at the table with her head in her hands and before anyone could even think to ask her what was wrong, she jumped from her seat at the table and stormed over to the backdoor and threw it open running outside with the others following.

"Will you shut up!?!" Sapphire yelled into the air. Everyone looked up to find Jin carrying Nephrite through the air. "I am trying to eat in there!"

"Well, go ahead and eat. I ain't stopping you." Nephrite called back.

"You little bitch! Can't you just be quiet; you are getting on my nerves!"

"Why don't you just go somewhere else then? All because you don't want to have fun, doesn't mean I can't."

"SHUT UP!!" Sapphire launched a few fireballs at Jin and Nephrite. Jin dropped Nephrite and flew higher into the air while Nephrite began her decent back to Earth. She landed, kneeling, and stood up slowly. She changed her speed so she was in front of Sapphire in seconds. Sapphire had next to no time to react before she was slapped across the face by Nephrite.

"How dare you hit me you stupid, insignificant half-breed!" She pulled back a fist, but Nephrite was quick and caught it mid-swing. She used her fist to turn Sapphire around and slam her into the side of the house.

"Don't you ever threaten me like that again. It may just be the last thing you ever do." Nephrite let Sapphire go and slowly backed up a few steps, not once taking her eyes off Sapphire. Sapphire turned from the wall to look at Nephrite with rage burning in her eyes. Looking to her right to see the others watching did not help matters, either. Her attention was then drawn back to Nephrite who began to speak again, "One more thing, don't try to hurt my friends. I don't take to kindly to it."

Sapphire said nothing, but stared after Nephrite as she turned and ran over to Jin smiling and laughing. As she reached him, he lifted her into the air and they continued the game they had been playing earlier: He flies high, then drops her, and catches her right before she hits the ground. That was the source of Nephrite's earlier screaming.

Sapphire watched a moment longer before rushing back inside, slamming the door behind her. Everyone else (calmly) walked back inside to sit down and have their breakfast.

It was pretty quiet, for the most part. Everyone was a little antsy about Sapphire being there. She ate her food rather quickly and stabbed at her plate a lot. She put everyone a little on edge. Upon finishing, she shot up from her chair, grabbed her plate and all but threw it in the sink. Everyone else let out the air they didn't even know they had been holding and actually carried on a small conversation until everyone was finished. They then migrated to the living area, carrying their conversation with them. Not long after they'd gotten comfortable, they received company.

Jin and Nephrite came in from the kitchen laughing and carrying on. Jin went and sat with Chu and Rinku on the sofa, while Nephrite went over to Lily and sat down next to her on the floor (Lily was sitting in a chair). "Did you guys have fun?" Lily asked.

"Yup, sure did!" Nephrite replied smiling up at her friend.

"Why did you scream so loud earlier? I thought you were gonna die or something," she asked again.

"Yeah, I took 'er up a tad too high that time," Jin informed her. "Damn near tore me head off she was holdin' on so tight!" he continued rubbing his neck. Some began to laugh a bit at that.

"Still as feisty as eva' eh Sheila?" Chu bellowed out through his loud (and quite obnoxious) laughter. All Nephrite did was plaster a big cheesy grin on her face and nod her head violently as a way to comically choose the affirmative.

During their conversations and laughter, Nephrite noticed her sister wasn't around anywhere. _'Maybe she's up in her room…' _she thought. She continued looking around the room and noticed Hiei was sitting on the windowsill alone, as he had been since she came into the room. This roused her curiosity, _'That's odd. Why would he just sit there by himself when he could be talking to everyone else? Better yet why aren't he and Sapphire together like they usually are? I wonder…' _she began thinking again. Then, rather decidedly, she stood up from the group and walked over to where Hiei sat. _'I guess if I really wanna know, I'll have to go and ask him myself.'_

(Hiei's POV)

Staring outside, I was wondering why Sapphire had rushed of like she had. I knew it was because of what Nephrite had done, I am not too fond of her myself, but why allow something so stupid to stop you from staying with someone if you loved them, right. _'Why would she have just run off like that? I don't quite understand…'_ My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden, "Hi Hiei!" coming from my right. I glanced over a saw Nephrite standing there waving with a small smile on her face. She was one of the last people I wanted to see right now.

I gave her no reply, thinking that if I ignored her she would go away. I was wrong and that made me even angrier with her. She sat down in front of me and made herself comfortable at a small distance of about three feet or so. _'At least she's not _that_ close. Damn, why can't she just leave me alone and go back to carrying on with those fools?'_ He sat there with his arms folded across his chest looking out the window, still ignoring her. But there she stayed. She looked out the window and looked to her lap.

"You're angry at me, aren't you?" she didn't even look up at him. She stayed, staring at her lap. "Why are you angry with me?" He continued to give no reply. "Please tell me! I wanna be friends! Tell me why you're mad and I'll try my hardest not to do it again!" _'She sounds like such a child!'_ This time I looked at her. She was looking at me with desperation and true concern behind her eyes. They were a light crimson like her sister's, but the original fire that I had once noticed burning in them was gone now and replaced with that same desperation and concern.

"_You_ want to be friends with _me_?" I asked her, making sure I put enough emphasis on the words. She only nodded in reply. "You don't even have a chance. Or have you forgotten that I just so happen to be with your sister?" I asked her again. This time she took longer to get an answer out. She looked to her lap again. Then, something fell from her face onto her hands. Two more of those somethings joined the first.

"Never mind. Just-just forget that I said anything." She got off the windowsill and walked over to the stairs and climbed them slowly. Lily noticed this, she had been aware of the entire exchange, heard every word. Apparently, she was the only one who noticed anything since all the others were still carrying on. She stared at me, seemingly trying to stare me down or intimidate me in some way. Her eyes shifted quickly to where Nephrite had been sitting and again she stared, as if she was still there. She looked over to me one last time before going back to the conversation she was previously engaged in with Botan, Keiko, and Yukina.

I looked back out the window again. Giving a passing glance to where Nephrite once sat, I noticed two dark spots on the cushion that had been laid across the windowsill. I looked back at the spots and immediately realized what they were. They were tears. He had made her cry again—great…That'll go over well with Lily. I couldn't help but sigh. I decided to go upstairs to my room.

Walking down the corridor to my room, I heard some noises coming from Nephrite's room. Not crying—but not very normal either. I continued to my room, and stopped at Sapphire's on the way. I knocked on the door, but received no answer. "Sapphire?" still no answer. I knocked louder this time, "Are you in there?" still nothing. I decided to try my luck opening the door. It was locked, but I quickly remedied that and walked inside. Everything was where it should have been—except for Sapphire. She wasn't in her room—not even in the bathroom—and yet the door was locked.

"Somebody, help!!" someone screamed from down the hall. I left the room thinking whoever it was had found Sapphire, but I only saw Jin, followed by Kurama, Yusuke, and Chu, running into Nephrite's room. I didn't care put decided to go over and see what could have possibly happened.

Lily ran out the room as I got there, but stopped just out side the room, and fell to the floor hugging her knees. Her head was buried in them and she was crying audibly. I casually passed her and took one step into the doorway.

A slight gasp left me before I even had a chance to try and suppress it. I had seen similar sights such as this before. Nephrite was lying facedown on the floor of her room covered in blood. She was unconscious from what I could see and didn't look to be waking up anytime soon. There were various cuts and scrapes all over her—hundreds. She was bleeding everywhere. Blood was on the walls, her bed, and the doors, everywhere.

"What could've happened to her?" Yusuke asked.

"I dunno, mate…I dunno," Chu replied.

Then, I noticed Kurama. He was looking around the walls and turned his attention to every door, studying them very carefully.

"It looks like someone just came in here and attacked her non-stop. It's like she didn't even put up a fight or something." Yusuke was looking down at one particularly large cut across her back and right side.

"No, you're wrong," Kurama stood up and walked around the room. "She definitely tried to fend off whoever was after her. I would even go as far to say that she wounded her attacker quite a bit."

"Now, how do ya know all that?" Jin asked him while floating around in the air.

"Look at the doors." Everyone turned their attention to the doors. "Look at the bloodstains," he walked over to the closet door and knelt next to it, "what do they look like to you?" Nobody said a word. Kurama was visibly frustrated already. I looked at them, but couldn't see much of anything there. I gave up and looked at the door to her room. There was blood on it, too. It started near the top of the door and made its way down to the floor.

That's when I noticed the marks made it the blood. Going down the door in the blood, were handprints. There were even a few scratch marks here and there, but more handprints than anything. There was even blood around the doorknob. "They're handprints." I said aloud.

"Yes. Smudged slightly, but handprints none he less." That's when thing began to fall into place for the others. They looked around at the doors and walls and could see the desperation that Nephrite felt as she tried to escape. "Now, here's how I know that at one point she did fight back." Kurama returned to his feet and walked over to Nephrite still form and motioned everyone to look at her hands. "Look at her nails." Everyone looked and what was there seemed to cause about half of them to recoil in mild disgust.

There were pieces of skin and blood under every nail. She definitely wounded whatever it was that was after her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lily was still sitting outside the room and her voice was barely above a whisper. Her care and concern for this girl really was amazing to me. To me, she was nothing but a nuisance.

"She'll be fine, I assure you. I think it'd be a good idea if you got some rest." Kurama told her. A bit of shuffling was heard outside the door then small, slow footsteps could be heard heading down the hall. The sound of a door opening and closing signaled her absence.

"Now what, mates?" Chu asked looking at the others.

"We find whoever did this." Yusuke said with finality clear in his voice. There was no argument. Everyone agreed and left the room. Kuwabara was told to get Yukina over to the house as fast as possible in an effort to heal Nephrite. I stayed the thought of finding this person really didn't thrill me that much. Though, I will admit, it was rather barbaric. No matter how much of a nuisance she was, no one deserves anything like that.

I turned to walk out the room myself when something stopped me. A sound—small, low, barely loud enough to be heard—but a sound nonetheless. I turned back around at looked at Nephrite. _'That sound came from her, I'm sure of it.'_ I heard it again, a little louder and desperate this time. I watched and noticed her hands were moving slightly. She lifted her arm a little, shoving her hand into the floor. She seemed to be trying to force herself up. The strain, however, caused the wounds on her arm to reopen. Her reaction to this was a small whimpering of helplessness.

Her every effort seemed futile. Not able to stand the scene any longer, I walked over to her and kicked her over lightly so she could roll onto her back. At this point I happened to see the cause of her labored breathing and most of the blood that had pooled around her. Though it was evident that she was conscious, she didn't move much. Her face was contorted with pain and it was clear why. Across her front, I noticed, she was wounded badly. It looked as if someone had tried to cut her open. I could tell that if Yukina couldn't hurry and heal this she wouldn't last long. She was loosing too much blood.

'_Kurama, is Yukina here?'_

'_No, she's still on her way. Why?'_

'_Well then,' _Hiei leaned down next to Nephrite, pulled out his sword, and used the hilt so knock her out again. _'If you really want this girl to live, then I suggest you do something fast because she'll probably be dead within the hour.'_

'_How could you be so sure of that?'_

'_I found something you missed. She's been cut across her front and is bleeding out.'_ I felt the connection become lost. Not a moment later Kurama was back in the room. One look at Nephrite's condition and he knew I was right.

"Don't tell Lily anything. I'll do what I can to get Yukina here faster, but I can't stop this bleeding." Kurama left the room as quickly as he came. I was left with the body again. Hopefully, not for too long. It was a little nerve-racking, although at the very least she was quiet now. I decided to wait and made went to make myself comfortable on her windowsill. However, upon getting there I noticed that blood was all over that, too. _'She must've been thrown around the room. That seems to be the only way to account for this mess.'_

I decided to simply lean against the wall instead. I looked over at her again and noticed the bleeding had slowed. Even though she was quiet now, in the short time I'd known her, for some reason, I sort of got used to the fact that she was loud and talked a lot. In some sort of strange and twisted way, I think I even missed it. I think I even feel a bit sorry that she ended up this way…_ 'I hope Sapphire's alright—wherever she is…'_

(No one's POV [that's kinda like third person I guess, huh???)

(Location: Unknown)

"Damn it!" someone screamed. "These are gonna be hard as hell to clean out! I can't believe she did this to me!" they screamed again. The nails that had been dug into the skin, shredding some off, had caused serious damage. "At least she got what she deserved." This was followed by a low chuckle. "I hope she rots in the depths of hell!" A sword cutting through the air and dark laughter were all that could be heard thereafter.

**Yay!!! Another chapter! (Yeah, after how many months?) Well, at least I updated, right?**

**I promise, I will try my hardest to get these chapters out as fast as I can!**

**I would like to thank those who have reviewed and added me to their favs and/or alerts! It makes me so happy that people are taking at least a little interest in my stories! **

**And thanks for sticking with me and being patient. Byez!!! **

**See you next chapter! waves spastically**


End file.
